harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosemary loses her baby
In one of the new Harpers Falls most tragic episodes, Rosemary Wilson loses her baby after having a caesarian section which saved her life, but at the cost of the baby. Scene One: The Maternity Ward of Mass General Hospital. A couple of hours earlier, Dr. Lowndes announced that a Caesarian section was needed for any chance of saving the baby. Two hours have passed since then. Everyone is still waiting. ANYSSA: Here come the doctors. HANNAH: Oh, oh, I don't like the looks on their faces. (Enter Abby and Dr. Lowndes. Neither are smiling. The family senses something wrong immediately.) SHEILA: What happened? ABBY: I am so sorry, everyone. MICHAEL: What are you saying? What has happened? DR. LOWNDES: I am sorry, we did everything we could. Rosemary survived the operation, but the baby couldn't. The baby is dead. (Silence greets this announcement. Dylan starts to cry; as does Anyssa, who are comforted by Alex and Bryan, respectively. Astrid is sobbing and Amy is comforting her. Sheila is being comforted by Allen and Christina. Michael is in a numb shock, while Michelle comes right to her twin. Hannah is crying, Craig is comforting her. Patricia is sobbing, while Sydney Armstrong tries to comfort her. In short, everyone is in grief.) VICTORIA (sadly): Has anyone told Rosemary? DR. LOWNDES: Not yet. ASTRID (Tearfully): Who is going to tell her? MICHAEL (squaring his shoulders): I will tell her. After all, she is my daughter. MICHELLE: Are you sure about doing this, Mike? MICHAEL: I'd rather have it come from me than from anyone else. No offense, Mark. MARK: I understand, Michael. I am going to be there for her, though. You can be sure of that. MICHAEL: She is going to need you more than ever, now, son. Wendy, could you come with me? WENDY: Of course, Michael. (Michael and Wendy go into Rosemary's room.) Scene Two: Erica's apartment. ERICA: Hartselle, what is going on? HARTSELLE: You may not have to worry about your niece's baby. ERICA: Why? HARTSELLE: It was born premature. It died after a C-section. ERICA: Oh, it did, did it now? Well, well, well. That is some news. HARTSELLE: Yes, Ma'am. ERICA: Things are working out VERY well for us now. HARTSELLE: She is going to be in mourning for some time. ERICA: Perhaps, and I will make sure I am there with her all the way. HARTSELLE: I wanted to pass the message on, I have to go. ERICA: Don't worry about this, Hartselle. This is a GOOD sign. I couldn't have planned this better myself. I will talk to you later. (Erica hangs up the phone and lets loose a peal of wicked laughter.) Scene Three: The Atkinson Home. LIANE: I can't believe it, Daddy. Has anyone told Rose yet? CLIFF (via Phone): Her dad is going to tell her. LIANE: I am sorry, Daddy. CLIFF: I know, baby. I will be home later. LIANE: Ok. (Liane hangs up the phone, and collapses in tears. Jane Whittaker came in and immediately sensed a crisis.) JANE: Honey, what's wrong? LIANE: Daddy called. Rosemary lost her baby. JANE: Oh my god. How is Rosemary? LIANE (choking back tears): She is fine. She had to have a C-section. JANE: Oh, honey. (Jane hugs her granddaughter) Scene Four: The Beanpot. Adam is on the phone with Amy. ADAM: I am sorry, Amy. AMY: She is being told, even as we speak. ADAM: Anything we can do? AMY: Not right now, anyway. You two stay put, I will call you if needed. Astrid told me to tell you that she will be around later on. ADAM: OK, Ame. Thanks. (Adam disconnects the call, tears are falling down his eyes. Aaron comes in) AARON: What happened? ADAM: Rosemary. She had to have a caesarian section to have the baby. AARON: Is she all right? ADAM: She is, she survived the operation, but the baby died. AARON: Oh my god! (Adam and Aaron hold one another, and they shed tears together) Scene Five: Rosemary's room. Michael and Wendy go in. ROSEMARY (near panicky): Daddy, where is my baby? (Michael's heart is breaking, he can't bear to hurt his daughter, but he has no choice. He cannot lie.) MICHAEL (softly): I am sorry, baby. ROSEMARY: Where is he? MICHAEL: You survived the surgery, my darling, but the baby didn't. He died a few minutes ago. (For a moment, Rosemary is in shock, tears falling from her eyes. Cut to the waiting room. Rosemary lets out a loud scream that absolutely CHILLS the bones of everyone) ROSEMARY: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! MICHAEL (very gently): I am so so sorry, pumpkin. ROSEMARY: My baby is DEAD! (Michael holds his daughter, who is crying hard now. Wendy goes on the other side and comforts her stepdaughter, tears falling from her own eyes.) (Voice of Nancy Lee Grahn: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six: The waiting room. Everyone is still shaken by Rosemary's scream. ASTRID (sobbing): It can't be. DYLAN: It's not fair. It's just NOT fair! ALLEN: Oh, hell no! HELL no! (Everyone is venting their pain or anger) SHEILA: This is so unfair. Beyond unfair. PATRICIA: I know, dear. But we're gonna have to be strong for Rosemary now. VELDA: Should I go get some tea? ANYSSA: That would be a good idea, Aunt Vel. SYDNEY: I'll help. MICHELLE: So will I. (As they go to the cafeteria, enter Caitlyn) CAITLYN: Mother, is it true? I got a call while I was at Roger's. PATRICIA: Yes my darling, I am afraid it's true. CAITLYN (tears in her eyes): How is she holding up? (Enter Michael and Wendy who had just come out of Rosemary's room.) MICHAEL: Not good, Caitlyn. WENDY: She is beyond devastated. VIVIENNE (hugging Wendy): Who is in there now? MICHAEL: Mark, Stephanie and Amy. (Cut to Hannah and Craig.) HANNAH: I wish I could do something for my sister. CRAIG: Being there for her is all we can do now. HANNAH (hugging Maggie close): I wish I could help her. Maybe we can. CRAIG: Honey, I am not sure that her being around a baby is a good thing right now, after losing her's so soon. HANNAH: I know, later on, though. CRAIG: Yes, later on, that would be good. (The sadness is overwhelming) Scene Seven: Rosemary's room. ROSEMARY (brokenly): My baby's gone. STEPHANIE: I know, sweetheart, I am so sorry. ROSEMARY: Oh, Stephie. (she starts to cry again) STEPHANIE: I am so sorry, honey. MARK: I am gonna be there for you, my love. ROSEMARY: Our baby is DEAD! MARK: I know, honey. AMY: I know what you are going through. ROSEMARY (still crying): You do? AMY: I do, not in this magnitude, of course, but I do know what it's like. I miscarried my baby, and I didn't think I could ever get over it. I am still in pain over it, but I will be here for you if you need me. MARK: We're all here for you, sweetheart. STEPHANIE: Mark and Amy's right. We're not gonna leave your side at all! (Rosemary is still in tears, and she feels Mark, Stephanie and Amy's love) Scene Eight: The Beanpot ADAM: Any news from anyone, Aaron? AARON: Her dad told her. ADAM: Oh my god. How did she take it? AARON (softly): Not good. ADAM: We should get up there. AARON: Amy told us to stay here, unless we're needed. (He is holding baby Rebecca) ADAM: There's our beautiful girl. AARON: We should take the time to be there for our little darling. ADAM: You're right. I have an idea. Let's close for the rest of the day, and take our little girl to Boston. We'll find something to do there. AARON: I am with you on that. ADAM: I hope Rosemary will be all right. AARON: She will. (Adam and Aaron get baby Rebecca in her car seat while they get ready to close the restaurant for the day. They had made arrangements to meet Astrid in Boston, and they were all going to be together.) Scene Nine: The Waiting room. Amy, Mark and Stephanie are out with the rest of the family. TAYLOR: Is she going to be all right? MARK: I hope so. STEPHANIE: The nurse gave her a sedative, she will be out of it for a while. VICTORIA: I called Robert and told him the whole story. ALLEN: Is he all right? VICTORIA: He told me to tell Rosemary he is sorry. JACQUELINE: How could her water have broken when it did? NICHOLAS: I don't know, sweetie. I think we all wish we did. ALEX: What do we do now? DYLAN: I don't know. AUDRA: We can't even bury the baby. MARK (comforting Audra): I know. DYLAN: Did you call your mom? AUDRA: Yes, she was out on a shoot. Her agent said she will call Michelle tonight and then she will call Rose in the morning. HANNAH: How long will Rose stay here? MICHAEL: She is going to be staying a couple of days, honey. CRAIG: Anything else we can do, Mr. Harper? MICHAEL: No, I am going to stay here with her. Mark, Wendy and I will be home later on. AMY: Ok, then we should just go home? MICHELLE: If you want to. ASTRID: All right, I should get going. Adam and Aaron are picking me up here, and we're going to do something with Rebecca. DYLAN: Sounds good, Astrid. Talk to you later. (The family tries to decide what they will do) Scene Ten: The Waiting room. DYLAN: I don't know if there is anything else we can do. ALEX: I know. SHEILA: She does need us all. AUDRA: Indeed. ANYSSA: And it would be good for her if she knew we were all here for her. WENDY: Anyssa's right. We're family, and it will do Rosemary good for us to be here with her. MICHAEL: That is right, Wendy. We should stick with her, ALL of us. PATRICIA: Of course, family sticks together. (Tragedy or triumph, the Harpers stick together, and whether or not some were outsiders, everyone gets into a group hug. The scene fades) (Voice of Kate Ritchie: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning...") ABBY (to Rosemary): It's going to take a lot of time to get over it. CHRISTINA (to Sheila): I think this dress will cheer up Rosemary. MICHAEL (to Erica): What brings you around us, Erica?! Are you that sick to have come here to GLOAT?! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes